


an O is for a circled hug (and warm embrace)

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: hug · /həɡ/(n.) an act of holding someone tightly in one's arms, typically to express affection.





	an O is for a circled hug (and warm embrace)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hangrua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrua/gifts), [Stina0098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stina0098/gifts).



> for hangrua.
> 
> I don't know what to say but I think I messed up your prompt. to summarize, this is a purely self-indulgent fic where it doesn't have any real plot. that being said, I still hope you enjoy this story~

Dragging the hood of his hoodie down, Sehun shivers. According to the clock in the practice room it’s 3 o’clock in the morning and he’s been wasting the past five minutes staring at the street from behind the glass door. He’s freshened up already, taking his time with the warm water to get rid of the sweat and dulling the sore feeling in his muscles that make walking down the street to their dorm in the cold weather a big nuisance. He’d sleep in the practice room, but thinking of the last text their leader sent him, Sehun pushes the door open and walks out determinedly.

····

It’s quiet when he arrives but the lights are still on and upon walking further in, he can make out Junmyeon and Minseok’s figures on the couch talking with the television’s sound as a white noise. He smiles. “Hyung, I’m home.” He announces before wincing slightly at how loud his voice is.

“Hey,” Junmyeon answers, looks up to him with his own smile before opening his arms as an invitation. Sehun takes it eagerly, he sits in Junmyeon's lap and nuzzles into his neck, closing his eyes. “You didn't reply to my text, so I decided to wait up for you.”

“Sorry, Mom,” He mumbles sleepily. 

Minseok chuckles when Junmyeon grumbles under his breath that, _‘I’m the mother hen, okay? I care a lot about my baby chicks,’_ and Sehun finally realizes that they're not alone. But when he opens his eyes, Minseok only smiles fondly at them so Sehun grins back, hugging Junmyeon tighter and makes himself comfortable in Junmyeon's embrace. He drifts off to sleep with Junmyeon and Minseok’s soothing voices, lulling him with their light conversation.

A while later he feels hands tugging relentlessly at him, _‘come on brat, huffth, you’re so heavy.’_ Sehun purposely leans into Junmyeon’s shoulder more, moving his feet wherever the older leads him to without opening his eyes. Not long after, his body is thrown onto a bed, making him whine, feeling cold and lonely. Just being his usual bratty self, he kicks the blanket that Junmyeon thrown his way away and whines more, urging Junmyeon, _‘quick hyung, I’m cold,’_

“Then why did you throw away the blanket?” Junmyeon asks, tone clearly amused. “Wait a second, I’m coming.” And when warm envelopes him once again, he sighs, content with the heavy weight on his waist and the cold feet touching with his. He feels a strange feeling like déjà vu, hugging Junmyeon like this in the wee hours of the night that he giggles to himself. Junmyeon pats his cheek fondly and he’s not sure if that’s meant to mean, _‘what’s so funny?’_ or _‘stop playing around, sleep.’_ But before he can ask, listening to Junmyeon’s soft breathing, Sehun falls into a deep slumber.

····

Things weren’t always like that.

Sehun remembers the time in his life when he didn't know any Kim Junmyeon, although they might have crossed paths with each other in Seoul’s streets, when they were just strangers to each other. When Sehun gets scouted into SM Entertainment, he heard the tales about the older man, that he’d been there too long and behind his kind exterior he’s hardworking and genuine at what he does (and hurting too - from the whispers he knows Junmyeon started to doubt his ability and wonders if he’s mediocre at best, at that time Sehun remembers he felt a strong urge to tuck him into a blanket and hide him from the cruel world). 

But they’d been nothing but acquaintances still, at that time, practicing together to reach their dream, to debut. And when they did, Junmyeon becomes the leader and Sehun is nothing but the maknae of the group, they’re only bandmates living together in the same breathing space, following schedules all day with another ten people included.

Sehun remembers the time when everything changes, too.

It starts with a simple, “Sehun, let’s grab some bubble tea together,” from Junmyeon because he knows how much Sehun likes the drink. 

Or, “You’re so skinny. Let's eat something good, my treat,” and late night talks that turn Junmyeon into his close brother, _his hyung_ although they're not relatives by blood.

The small smiles that turn into affectionate gestures - Junmyeon ruffles his hair, Sehun pokes Junmyeon's cheek in retaliation. He even pats Junmyeon’s butt on some occasions as a fan service. Sometime just because he wants to, he’ll hug him or entwine their hands together with a little smirk, teasing the man and liking it when Junmyeon blushes red from the other member’s laughs upon witnessing it. 

Between the hugs, Sehun realizes how warm and cuddly Junmyeon is. It’s not a problem at first, but Sehun’s eyes started to find Junmyeon more, like he had developed a radar just for him, on alert every time Junmyeon and him were in the same room. He realizes that Junmyeon looks very soft, especially in the morning with his bare face and tousled hair. When Sehun looks in time to catch Junmyeon yawn or pout or just.. breathe, he wants to coo at how adorable Junmyeon is. 

It’s not a problem, until it is.

 

Sehun just comes back to the practice room, holding a plastic bag full of burgers and cola. He’s tired. It’s almost midnight and being an idol means they spend at least twelve hours practicing for their dance and/or vocal skill, which Sehun believes they haven't exceeded yet. They’ll eat the food Sehun has bought and the practice will start again until dawn when all he wants to do is rest.

He pushes the door to their practice room open with his shoulder, pout already forming. “Hyung, I’m so tired, I think my limbs fell off.”

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon's voice answers. “Here, come, let me help.”

He whines, “Hyung-”

And stares. Because Junmyeon is wearing his sweater, the one he brought for spare which should be inside his bag right now. Junmyeon is wearing _his pink sweater_ looking fluffy and huggable, drowned in it because the big size.

Realizing that Sehun is staring, Junmyeon stops his hand movements, ignoring the other’s pleads for their food supply and smiles bashfully at him. “Um, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were fighting earlier and.. I was drinking, right? So, they knocked me and the water spilled everywhere? Like half of my shirt is soaking wet. Jongin said you wouldn't mind so I borrow yours-”

Halfway through Junmyeon’s rushed explanation, Sehun realizes he’s rambling and fidgeting nervously waiting for Sehun to say something. So he chuckles, nuzzling into Junmyeon’s neck and answers with, “It’s okay, hyung. I don't mind. It looks so good on you that I got jealous for a second.”

Junmyeon answers with a laugh, making Sehun’s head shake with him. He smiles and nuzzles a little more when Junmyeon pats his back before hugging him closer. Only when he hears Baekhyun shriek, ‘that’s mine! Stop stealing my food Jongdae! You thief,’ does he opens his eyes and staring right at Jongin’s questioning look. Flustered, he steps back and mumbles about how hungry he is. He takes the food and runs to the other side of the room, joining a sleepy Yixing and sitting by the mirror, munching quietly. 

He thinks about how he prefers to wrap his hands around _his_ leader hyung instead. And when the practice starts again, flustered and embarrassed, he can't take his eyes from Junmyeon’s figure in the mirror, dancing passionately in his pink sweater.

····

Trying to keep his urge to smother Junmyeon with his koala hug at bay, Sehun avoids him at all costs. It only last for exactly five days (Sehun would know) because on the sixth day, Junmyeon waits for him, with crossed arms, on the edge of his bed.

“Um?” Sehun iss caught off guard. It’s past midnight and his body is sweaty from dance practice earlier. Briefly he wonders if he still could back off and join Jongin sleeping on the couch in the living room. 

Before he can decide, Junmyeon is already opening his arms, wide and waiting for Sehun. “Sehun, come here.”

Without thinking he already stalks closer, sits within a hand reach beside Junmyeon, determinedly ignoring the hug invitation. “What is it, hyung?” He asks. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Junmyeon says bluntly, no hint of hesitation. Sehun hates him for that (most of the time though, Sehun loves his Junmyeon-hyung). “Have I done something wrong?”

And trust Junmyeon to take all the blame when he’s done nothing wrong at all. In fact it’s Sehun who has such childish wants - like monopolizing Junmyeon for himself and hugging him all the time. Tuck him under the blanket and snuggling with him, forgetting about the practice and their tiring life. Not realizing he’s silent for too long, he’s dragged back from his thoughts when Junmyeon hugs him.

“You’re frowning. Stop thinking so hard, Sehunnie.”

“I’m-” He gulps. “I haven't showered, hyung,” He says. Surprising himself because, what the heck? Junmyeon is hugging him right now and he has the guts to say that? "I mean, it’s okay if you want to. I guess? I kinda like the hugs?”

Junmyeon leans back, his forehead wrinkled in what Sehun calls his ‘serious face’. “You do?” Junmyeon asks. “Because like I said, you’ve been avoiding me. And by extension, my hugs. You keep ducking around whenever I reach to hug you or just, turn back on your heel whenever you see me.”

Sehun chokes on his spit.

“And I feel bad for that. I can stop hugging you if you want? But stop ignoring me, please. I miss my little brother. Jongdae doesn't like it when I ruffle his hair or pat his head and Baekhyun hugs too tight like he’s trying to break my bones. But of course, like I said, I can do without hugs-”

“No!” Startled by his own voice, Sehun glances at the still open door before he continues, “I mean, no. I really like your hugs. But, lately.. I have a strong urge to hug you at the most weird moments? Like when I saw you laughing with Jongin on the couch or when you smile tiredly at me before we go to sleep. I want to hug you in front of the fans to show them how soft and fluffy you are and.. It’s weird. And I don't think you’ll appreciate that so..” He licks his lips, nervously looking at Junmyeon to continue. “So, I don't know, hyung. It’s weird.”

Junmyeon looks like he’s trying to arrange his words, his thumbs moves unconsciously on Sehun's shoulder, so he waits patiently. Maybe Junmyeon thinks he’s a freak and is trying to make a decent strategy in order to switch rooms with another members. Maybe now, every time they catch each other’s eyes, Junmyeon will send him a disgusted sneer. Lowering his head, Sehun tries to stop his tears, biting his quivering lips.

“I shouldn't have said anything at all. I’m sorry if I make everything weird hyung, please don't be mad.”

This seems to startle Junmyeon into action, he quickly shushes the younger, taking him in his embrace. “No, Sehunnie. It’s okay. It’s not weird at all, okay?”

“Really?” He asks, unsure and sounds too needy, too whiny. He gulps then, tries again, “You’re not weirded out?”

“No,” Junmyeon answers, firm and without a second thought. Junmyeon leans back a little, staring straight into Sehun's eyes. “I like our hug sessions, it feels nice. And you can hug me anytime, I won't mind.”

Blushing, he doesn't realize he lets out an embarrassing whine. “If.. Now? Would you cuddle with me right now?”

“Sure. You have to shower first though.”

 

He comes out from the shower to Junmyeon's figure sprawled on his bed, waiting with a soft smile (and just looking so huggable in general). “That was fast,” Junmyeon notes, eyebrow raised questioningly. 

He doesn't answers, climbing to his side of the bed instead, laughing when Junmyeon lets out a little ‘oof’ when Sehun accidentally steps on him. After that he lays down awkwardly, staring at the ceiling, pondering. Who’s the big spoon? He should, because his figure is bigger than Junmyeon’s. So he turns, facing him and frowns a little, hesitates. As if sensing his worries, Junmyeon reaches to sweep his bangs away before patting his cheek, smiling indulgently. 

“Um. I want to be the little spoon.” He fidgets. “Is that okay?”

“Of course. Turn around Sehunnie,” Junmyeon says easily. 

So he turns again, facing the wall this time, and smiles when he feels a comfortable weight on his waist. Junmyeon's breath is warm on his neck and after blanketing the two of them, Junmyeon moves around a little to get comfortable. Sehun can feel his cold feet touching his ankle. It’s not ideal, Junmyeon’s too stiff and Sehun wants nothing more than to snuggle back into him. But they can learn, right? Sehun nods to himself and closes his eyes, they have plenty of time to get comfortable with each other and learn. Maybe Sehun can be the big spoon next time.

····

So.. yeah, things aren't always like that but everything turns out perfectly perfect in the end. They talk it out and after a while Sehun get comfortable enough to hug Junmyeon outside of their shared bedroom, reaching for the older whenever he wants to. And even if there’s still curious stares from his bandmates from time to time, Sehun doesn't have to chastise himself when he gets this sudden urge to hug Junmyeon close and sway them left to right.

Like now, when Junmyeon has just showered and is making his coffee. Chatting with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo with a bright smile and ignoring Sehun presence, who’s munching quietly on his apple. Finishing his fill, Sehun gets up and making his way to the three of them. Circling his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, he doesn't wait until Junmyeon relaxes or gives him explicit permission before tightening his hold. A warm hug is nice, he thinks. Even better when Junmyeon doesn't even mind and actually leans back into him. Grinning, he only laughs when Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the sight of the two of them.

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol exclaims suddenly. “Let’s join the group hug!”

Sehun squawks, “Wait, no!” And groans when Chanyeol forcefully launches himself into their direction, makes him loses his footing and falls into the cold floor with a loud ‘thud’. “Hyung! Unbelievable!”

Chanyeol only laughs when he stands up with a pout, rubbing his smarting ass and walks away toward the living room, sulking. Junmyeon is hot on his heels, chuckling to himself and smiling innocently when Sehun gives him a stink eyes. 

“Hyung! Stop laughing at me!”

“It’s funny though,” Junmyeon giggles before he relents when Sehun keeps up his unimpressed face. “Alright, alright. Come here so we can cuddle more.”

Now, Sehun wouldn't say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> ¬this is my first exchange and it's been challenging because we only have three prompts to choose from. it's been fun! but I think I'll stick to fic fest..  
> (watch me. I'll jump into another exchange the second I saw one)
> 
> ¬thanks mods for being so laid back amidst all the chaos, I love you guys~
> 
> ¬and thanks for reading until the end, you're the real mvp! comments and feedback always appreciated~!!
> 
> p.s. talk to me on my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ininawaa?s=09)


End file.
